Braindead
by Axelai
Summary: Kinda sequel to Talking To Myself! Ace is starting to feel bad about his escapade, and now... OMG... Tonks remembers?


Hey ya'lls! Its just a kinda-sorta-not-really sequel to "Talking to Myself". I only wrote this, actually, from popular demand... and getting pocky high again. And I needed to write about how different life would be for everyone if Ace really did go through a brain-dead day. So here it is! Oh, and if you didn't know -because I know this was confusing for some of you- Ace's full name is "Ace Cash". I call him Cash because thats how I first knew him, and it stuck. So in this, I refer to him as both. When they call him by name, he's Ace. When its in 3rd person... he's Cash. Get it? Okay. Let's get to the story!! 8D

* * *

I'm never going to live it down. 

It was another one of those mornings.

Ace Cash (who will be referred to as Cash in this fic because of the writer's love of that last name) was having that kind of morning where you were just brain-dead.

It was because of what he had done two nights before.

He had managed to live through the night and the next day without dying. But now he was just feeling groggy, disoriented... and now just plain brain-dead. He trudged into the kitchen and grabbed the gallon of milk and chugged it. Roxy, who had been on the couch with full view of the kitchen, muttered a distinct "eww". Cash obviously didn't hear.

About ten minutes later after staring at the wall... he went to go make breakfast for everyone.

* * *

TIME SKIP.

* * *

"Um... Ace?" Token said, looking up from the table.

"Hn?" Cash looked over from where he stood, moving his face up from the wall in which he had been banging it.

"What is this...?"

"...tuna casserole." Cash spat, and he went back to banging his head against the wall.

Token looked over at Roxy, unsure if they should eat it. It didn't look eatable. It looked like cereal mixed with tuna and poptarts. And that couldn't be healthy.

Dezzi prowled into the room. He was about to molest Token when he caught sigh of the 'casserole'. "OH DEAR GOD WHAT IS THAT?" Dezzi jumped about ten feet from the table.

"Uh... something scary." Roxy said, poking it with her fork. Dezzi took a moment to get un-scared of it... then sat down at his place at the table.

Tonks now leaped into the room. He sat down at his spot and, not even noticing no one was eating, began to scarf down all his food. He looked at them and said, "You gonna eat that?" Everyone shook their heads no. So Tonks shrugged and began to eat all of their shares.

"Um... I'll order some pizza." Roxy said, and everyone sighed in relief (except Tonks who was eating and Cash who was angsting).

* * *

Time skip!

* * *

Two hours has past. Cash had migrated to his room, where he was laying on the bed and staring at his alien posters... with no knowledgeable brain waves emitting.

Token walked into the room. "...Ace?"

"Nngh?" Cash groaned in response.

"...you okay?"

"Nngh."

Token walked all the way in and shut the door. "Come on, what's wrong?" He leaned over Cash with a worried look on his face.

"Its all your fault, ginger."

It took Token a moment to put together the concept that Cash had just took a stab at him by mocking his hair color. Token shook it out of his head. "What's my fault?"

"You had to go save Tonks from his drunk doom... and make ME do it." Cash spat at him, sitting up on his bed.

Token frowned. "I knew he wasn't going to that old lady's house... and I didn't want him to get hurt or lost. And I couldn't do it or else Dezzi would come along, and Roxy would come along to see me and Dezzi in a car together."

"Excuses." Cash snapped.

"Well what happened?" Token said worriedly.

Before Cash could reply, Tonks ran into the room. "OH MY GOD ACE GUESS WHAT I JUST REMEMBERED?"

Cash's face paled. Yet... he tried to keep his cool. "I'm not guessing anything. What did you remember?"

Tonks grinned evilly. "I remembered who was in my mouth."

Cash paled even more than he did before. "No..." He just said bluntly.

Token looked back and forth between them as he put the pieces together. Then he blushed a bright red. "O-oh my god." Token began to freak out. "IS EVERY MAN IN THIS HOUSE FREGGIN GAY??"

Cash frowned at him. "I am not fucking gay!!"

Tonks smiled at Token. "He's in denial. But I'm not gay. I might be bi...or just curious..."

After hearing Token's cries, Roxy ran into the room. "Did I hear 'gay'?"

Dezzi peeked through a window at them as he saw Token freaking out.

"I'm NOT gay!!" Cash yelled, standing up as his face was slightly red. "I only did it with him because he already trapped me and it was the only way out!"

"You had sex with Tonks?" Roxy said, her eyes widening. "Wow, Ace."

Dezzi slithered into the room. "Wow. I didn't think you'd stoop that low." He frowned at Cash. "You're supposed to be the smart one."

Cash screamed and grabbed his hair. "EVERYONE OUT OF MY ROOM."

They all got extreme shivers from his screaming. Oh shit, he's pissed. Everyone ran out of the room except Tonks.

"YOU TOO, ZOMBIE."

Tonks didn't budge. He had a slightly worried look on his face. "I barely even remember, dude." he had just said it to bother Cash. Its not like he WANTED the guy to kick his ass.

Cash was shaking in anger. "Get the fuck out before I rip your face off."

Tonks paled (was that even possible?) and slid out the door.

Cash slammed it after him.

Token was sitting against the wall in the fetal position, staring blankly ahead. Dezzi was standing against the wall next to him, and Roxy was text messaging the news to all her friends. Tonks looked at them, then said, "I think he's mad."

"Look who just grew a brain." Roxy snapped at him. She wasn't drunk at all... so she was back to her usual bitchy self.

Dezzi nodded at Tonks. "Why did you do it with him? I mean, if you wanted to get laid, all you had to do was ask me." At that, Token's eyes looked at Dezzi a moment and then back to the wall ahead of him.

"Ew." Tonks shuddered a little.

"Hey! Whats wrong with sex with me?" Dezzi said with a frown at Tonks.

"Anyways you guys..." Roxy said, scratching her head, "I think we'll be ordering take out for awhile. Our cook is angry."

With that said, they all grumbled and left, except for Token. Token watched them go, then mumbled to himself, "What a bunch of idiots..." He sat there a moment before he calmed down enough to realize Cash didn't WANT to do it with Tonks... and was therefor not gay. Somehow the thought of living in a house full of gay guys and a yaoi fangirl seemed to scare him.

He got up and knocked quietly on Cash's door. "Ace. Come on."

Cash opened the door, his face still flushed red. His room had somehow become a wreck in that past five minutes. Someone had a temper tantrum. "What do you want, red?"

Token winced again from Cash's stabs at his hair color. "Look, I think you're taking this all the wrong way."

"What do you mean?" Cash said, glaring. "I was forced into sex with a fucking albino zombie... thing. And it had to be HIM."

"I can't believe I'm saying this... but..." Token sighed. "Take it how Dezzi would."

"What?"

"Use it against him." Token looked down. "I hate seeing you so angry at everything. And this way you can get payback... right?"

Cash stared at Token a moment as the idea sank in. Slowly, his frown disappeared. He then smiled. "I get it. Thanks, uke." And he closed the door.

Token frowned at the door a moment. Uke? Asshole.

* * *

LOL time skip

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A week in the jubilant home had passed. Everything was basically back to normal. Cash made food for everyone again that wasn't tuna poptart cereal cassrole, and Tonks was trying not to bring up their sex escapade.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!" Tonks shouted again from outside Cash's door. Cash was, once again, ignoring him.

"Ace. Ace. Ace. Ace. Caaaash. Caaaaash. Caaaaash. Caaaaash." Tonks continued, rubbing up against the door like a cat. "Meanie. Meanie. Meanie. Meanie. Weasel. Weasel. Weasel. Weasel. Ace. Ace. Ace. Ace. WEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASEL!!!!!"

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, WHAT???" Cash shouted, swinging the door open, a book in his other hand.

"...hiiiiiiiiiiiiii."

Cash glared him down. "Freak." He slammed the door and went back to his book.

He could hear from the other side of the door. "No really! I had something to say!!"

Cash swung the door open again. "This better be good."

"It is!" Tonks said with a smile. "I remembered all of last week!"

Cash's reaction was different than last time. He smiled. "Well then, if you bother me again, we'll reenact it. And this time, it won't be all fluff and roses. It'll involve pain... and ropes... and more pain..." Before he could finish, Tonks had already ran down the stairs and far away.

"Serves you right, Beetlejuice." He spat, and he slammed his door once again. And thank you, Token, for giving him the wonderful idea of using it against him.

* * *

OMG not a time skip. This is the end. xD 

Anyways, i hope you enjoyed my random not-quite-a-sequel. xD So yeah. Reviews make me live.


End file.
